I is for Idealistic
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Eighth request for the ABC meme on LiveJournal. Requested by Loverly Light on FFNet. Luna just doesn't understand why Jack has to be so stubborn. Jack just doesn't understand how Luna doesn't see how hypocritical she is. Luna x Jack.


**(A/N): Eighth request from the ABC meme on LiveJournal.**

**_1. Pick a letter.  
2. Pick a prompt that starts with that letter (ex. K is for Keyhole)  
3. Pick a fandom / comic / webcomic and a character/pairing._**

_**Leave them in a comment and I'll write a drabble of it. No repeats in letters.**_

**See my profile for what fandoms I'll write. **

**I- _Idealistic_ // Ryuusei no Rockman // Luna x Jack**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I is for Idealistic**

"I need to make my dream come true," Jack said, coldly, to the pigtailed girl standing defiantly below him.

Normally, he'd be looking back up at her, given the clear difference in height between the two, but now, he was Jack Corvus, the winged Denpa Warrior. Now, he flew above her, above everything.

He needed Subaru and War-Rock...no...Rockman...to get here, now. So he could fight them and get them out of the way. So that he and his sister could get what they had needed, their dream, their goal. So he had threatened the students-they meant nothing, nothing to him at all.

He told himself that what he felt was pure surprise when Luna, of all people stood up on the platform and confronted him. He had been sure that Joker killed her...had seen Joker turn her into data fragments and scatter her to the four winds. There was no way that she would have come back.

But, really, he couldn't be surprised. Because that girl had some kinda will of steel, always barging into everything...even things that didn't concern her. Silly girl. No, he wasn't surprised. But then, what was he feeling? It couldn't be relief. Nah, she was just someone who barged in everywhere.

"We're your friends, Jack!" Friends? How long would she delude herself?

"You're not my friends. You were never my friends. You were just means to an end."

He saw the hurt in her eyes, and told himself that it meant nothing. But, she stood firm, unwavering. He had to give her credit for that.

"You-you IDIOT!" She looked ready to cry. "Even if you don't think you're a friend, you're still a member of the fifth grade class! I'm still your class president! Which means it's my duty to help out all of the fifth grade students with their problems! If you had a wish, you could have formed a Purpose with us! We woulda made your wish come true! You don't have to hurt everyone!"

Jack looked taken aback for a brief moment. Did she really mean all of that. Was that Purpose stuff true? True, she did force his Purpose back at the beach, to have fun together...and it worked...as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he had fun there.

But, he thought, a field trip to the beach was nothing, nothing compared to the magintude of the wish that he and his sister held dear.

"Only Meteor G can grant my wish. Your Purposes and promises mean nothing at all," he steadily told her, trying to convince himself at the same time.

It was then that Rockman had finally come. He looked battered, had his Noise Wave traps given him that much of a hard time? It would be no problem to finish him off, then. Then his wish would come true.

He looked back to Luna. She was glaring at him, before she turned to the blue warrior.

"You'd better knock some sense into him! I'll never forgive you if you let one of our friends down!"

As Rockman nodded back at her and steadied his eyes on Jack Corvus, ready to battle, Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stupidity of the blond girl and the blue fighter.

Especially the blond girl. There was no possible way that he harbored any feelings towards her, and she was a moron for even considering it. What a hypocrite she was, telling him to stop believing in his wish when she herself refused to give up on hers.

He continued to tell himself that even when his whole mind was engrossed in the battle.

* * *

**(A/N): Review pretty please?**


End file.
